A skateboard is generally constituted of a board (“deck”) beneath which two devices for holding axles are fixed. Generally, each of these holding devices is directional, and the axle which they hold supports two wheels. Such devices for directional holding of an axle are commonly referred to as “trucks”. The trucks make it possible to control the direction of the skateboard as the skateboard rider has both feet positioned on the deck and moves the board by rolling. The control of the direction is carried out by shifting the skater's weight to one side of the board or the other.
Skateboarding has changed dramatically over the years. In the late 1980s, the maneuver known as an “ollie” was developed and evolved to become the foundation of the modern sport. Essentially every skateboard maneuver used today is initiated with an ollie. An ollie enables the rider (and board) to become airborne so as to execute acrobatic maneuvers or clear obstacles. A rider begins the ollie maneuver by crouching and jumping directly upward. As the rider jumps up, he “pops” the tail of the board by striking it against the ground, which raises the board “nose-first” off of the ground. Maintaining contact with the board while airborne, the rider lifts his front leg and bends his ankle so that the outer/top side of his shoe slides toward the nose of the board. The friction between the shoe and the upper surface of the board helps to guide and pull the board upward, while the rear foot maintains only minimal contact with the board (for guiding purposes). The degree of energy transfer from the rider to the board is central to the successful execution of the ollie. Riders attempting to achieve record-setting heights are known to contort their legs and feet into awkward positions in order to gain more “air”.
For some, the basic mechanics of learning the ollie maneuver are difficult to grasp. Discouraged, some riders give up attempting to improve their skills. Thus, a need remains for some type of skateboard that allows for beginning riders (among others) to successfully perform the ollie maneuver.